After Party
by Taylor King
Summary: Post "A Crowd of Demons" Gavin/Olivia fic
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: 666 Park Avenue has brought me off my vow not to write fan fiction any longer. I finally had to start getting down some of the stories running through my head. I might put together a couple of other one shots because Gavin and Olivia kind of rule my brain right now.

Gavin Doran placed the mask in the safe before closing and locking it. Every nerve in his body was screaming to take action as he pulled the painting back into place. Not only was something of his missing, but it was something of incredible value. Someone was trying to show him something, prove something. But who would do it, and what were they trying to prove?

As he turned from the office, Gavin had to remind himself that those were not the most important things right now. And that the most important thing was sleeping on the couch a few feet away.

Gavin stepped into the living room and looked down at Olivia's sleeping form. She was the most important thing in all of this. And right now, she was his sole priority.

Reaching down, Gavin drew the white blanket off of her and tossed it over the sofa's arm. Then he carefully lifted his wife's sleeping form into his arms.

Olivia stirred at the sudden movement as her body left the sofa and was pressed against his warm body. Her blue-gray eyes flickered open, looking up at him.

"What's happening?" She murmured sleepily, curling into his chest.

"Bedtime." Gavin told her. "You can't sleep on the sofa all night. Especially in that dress."

The reminder that she had been sleeping in a $5,000 dress seemed to perk Olivia up. She blinked and turned her head gently as she tried to shake off the drug's effect. Gavin's lips set into a tight line as he thought about that particular detail.

She had been drugged-taken. And they were both lucky she was unharmed. When he did find out who the party responsible was…..

Patience. Now was not the time.

He carried across the penthouse and into the lavish master bedroom where he gently laid her down on their bed. Flipping on the light on her nightstand, he studied her carefully for a moment.

Olivia seemed immediately inclined to curl into the pillows and fall back asleep, but something (Gavin suspected it was one glittering diamond earring cutting into her neck) caused her to come back.

She pushed herself carefully into a sitting position with one arm and reached down and removed her shoes. She took them in her left hand and rose slowly to her feet. Immediately, her eyes pressed closed and one hand flew to her head. Gavin took hold of her upper arms, steading her.

"Are you all right?" Olivia nodded, still not opening her eyes.

"Fine. It's just my head."

"I know." Gavin murmured, kissing her cheek gently. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

He followed her into the dressing room/closet combination and unzipped the back of her dress. Gavin hung the dress carefully while Olivia pulled on a black satin nightgown before sitting down at her dressing table to remove her jewelry.

Gavin watched as his wife did something she never did and randomly discarded her jewelry in a pile on the table rather than gather it back into its respective boxes. Then she stopped and rested her head in both hands.

"Darling," Gavin ran his hands down the smooth skin of her shoulders.

"My head is killing me." She whined.

"I know." Gavin slid his fingers up to begin removing the bobby pins holding her hair up. Most of the elaborate style was down already from the night's ordeal, but the remaining pins slipped out easily. Gavin ran his fingers through her hair, kneading her scalp gently.

"Come on." He took her arm, pulling her up slowly. "Time for bed."

Olivia let him guide her back to the bedroom and tucked her beneath the expensive, high thread count sheets.

"Go to sleep." He leaned down, kissing her lips lightly.

"Are you coming to bed?" Olivia reached out and took his hands, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"In just a moment." He assured her. Olivia nodded, running her hand over his cheek.

"Put my jewelry away for me?"

"Of course, darling." Gavin kissed her cheek once more before returning to the dressing room. He carefully laid each piece of jewelry into their boxes and tucked them back in place in the safe. Then he began removing his own tuxedo.

Twenty minutes later, he returned to the bedroom, wearing only a white undershirt and blue Egyptian cotton pajama pants.

Olivia was asleep on her back. Her head was falling to the left, and was oddly pillowed in the palm of her hand. Gavin switched off the lamp and crawled into bed beside her.

He reached over and gently moved her hand, letting her head fall back against her pillow. Olivia opened her eyes and instantly slid across the sheets to him.

Gavin wrapped his arms around her. Olivia buried her face into his chest, her hands grabbing a hold of his t-shirt.

"Was I sleeping?" She murmured sleepily.

"Yes," Gavin whispered, kissing her forehead, "as you still should be."

"How much did I drink?"

"We'll worry about it in the morning." Gavin's lips brushed over the top of her head. "Go back to sleep."

The subject didn't incite an argument. Olivia snuggled into him and Gavin felt her breathing regulate against his chest.

Anger coursed through his veins again. Olivia had not only been out of his sight, but in the hands of another who was obviously more than willing to harm her. He'd looked her over earlier as she dozed on the sofa, but now he did it briefly again. But there were still no bumps, bruises or cuts. Other than the headache, she was perfectly fine.

Although tomorrow morning, when the effects of the drug wore off, she was going to raise some questions he only had a few short hours to find answers to.

Gavin again had to fight the desire to get up and take immediate action. But for now, he reminded himself Olivia did not need to wake up alone. And in the event the drug had some other side effect he didn't know about, she would most certainly need him then.

Olivia stirred in his arms and Gavin immediately realized he was holding on to her far tighter than usual. He released his hold, waiting for Olivia to wake up and question. But she didn't. She simply nuzzled her face against his chest, leaving a faint streak of makeup, and let her arm fall over his side before she remained still again.

Gavin closed his eyes and let his cheek rest against her head. But it was a long time before sleep finally came to him.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews/feedback/DMs are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So rather than mourning too much that the show is cancelled, I will just put my sadness into more fan fic.

The previous chapter was meant to be a one shot, but since I had a few other one shot ideas floating in my head I figured I would just put them all together here rather than starting a dozen other stories. I have at least one other chap I will add to this one. Also, if things play out in the coming weeks as my brain thinks they will, I have an idea for another story.

The moment Gavin and Dr. Scott had left the room, Olivia placed her glass on the end table. Leaning over the ornate pillow, she buried her face into her hands and tried to will away the pounding that was making her head and eyes ache.

Nausea crept over her, making her throat tighten. Olivia swallowed hard. She pressed her fingers to her temples. It had been awhile since she'd been hung over, and this was particularly bad.

"Liv? Are you all right?" Gavin's footsteps returned to the room. He sat down beside her, laying his hand gently on her thigh.

"I'm fine." Olivia raised her head. "This damn headache is just making me feel so…." She frowned and shrugged. "I think it's turning into a migraine, that's all." Gavin kissed her cheek.

"Maybe you should lay down."

"I'll be all right. I'm just going to take it easy until it lessons." Olivia gave him the strongest smile she could manage, but knew it didn't quite meet her eyes.

Gavin frowned. Olivia didn't like how concerned he was this morning. She hated worrying him.

"Go to work." She told him, squeezing his hand. "I'll be fine." Gavin pressed a kiss against her temple.

"I'll be right here if you need me. But I do have a meeting this morning."

"You won't have anything to worry about." Olivia got up, picking up the glass as she did. Gavin gave her a smile that was most likely meant to convince her he wasn't, but she knew better.

Olivia crossed the penthouse to the kitchen. For a moment, she lingered in the doorway. The scent of the morning's coffee still hung in the air. She hadn't felt up to eating something, which was most likely a portion of the problem.

The optimistic side of her brain told her she needed to eat something-a cracker or some bread perhaps-in an attempt to settle her stomach. After all, she could not place the last time she'd eaten anything in the last twenty-four hours. She'd just had blood work, and the only thing in her stomach was a small amount of water and coffee.

_No wonder I feel like hell. _

The realistic side of her brain told her it wouldn't do any good- that she was going to throw up anyway.

Olivia poured the water down the kitchen sink and turned the glass over in the drain. Her head seemed to be sending the pain directly to her stomach. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took deep breaths. Her mouth went dry.

"God." She left the kitchen for the master bath. Once inside, she slammed and locked the door behind her. Her husband had not seen her throw up in all the years they'd been married, and that was not a trend she wanted to break.

She leaned against the sink to momentarily try and steady herself. Her stomach heaved. She turned and half collapsed to the floor in front of the toilet.

"Olivia?" The doorknob rattled. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Olivia gagged and swallowed hard. "Just give me a minute."

The doorknob stopped rattling, but she did not hear Gavin's footsteps retreating.

Dry heaves shook her body. While she had absolutely no desire to throw up, Olivia began to think it would have been easier on her. Sweat broke out in beads on her forehead. Olivia let her head rest against the wall for a moment. The sensation was fading. The stars in her vision began to clear. Slowly she picked herself up from the tile.

Back at the sink, Olivia studied her reflection. She looked far worse than she had a few minutes ago. She grabbed a washcloth from one of the hangers and ran it under the cold water. It pulled off once carefully applied makeup as she pressed it against her sweat dampened skin.

Even though she'd never actually been sick, she brushed her teeth a second time more for her own piece of mind then out of necessity.

While she didn't feel as nauseous anymore, she still felt tired. And her head had not bothered to stop pounding throughout all of it.

Gavin was waiting on the other side of the door. He raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"I thought I was going to be sick. But I haven't actually eaten enough to be sick." She told him wearily. Gavin's look moved to concern and he took her hand.

"Come on. Lay down at least for a few minutes."

Olivia didn't argue and let him lead her to the bed. She sat down as Gavin turned and left the bedroom. She kicked her shoes off, listening to the soft thump as they hit the Oriental rug on the floor. Olivia let herself fall back against the pillows and draped an arm over her eyes.

She looked up a moment later at the sound of Gavin's approaching footsteps. He had a glass of water in his left hand and something closed into his right. Sitting down beside her, he dropped two green gel capsules into her palm. Olivia smiled faintly.

"I think 4 Advil may work better." Gavin chuckled as he handed her the water.

"Let's try to stick to the suggested dosages for the moment."

Olivia dropped the two pills into her mouth and swallowed them with a sip of water. She was secretly hoping they would stay down, given that this was the most substance she'd ingested since sometime the previous afternoon.

Lying back, she reached for Gavin's hand. He squeezed hers back gently.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, holding her hand in his lap. Olivia shrugged.

"I still feel so wiped out. And my head is still pounding."

"Hopefully the Advil will kick in shortly." He shook back the sleeve of his jacket and looked at the Rolex on his wrist. "I have to go." He frowned, looking back at her. "I can't be late for this meeting."

"It's all right. Go ahead." Olivia pulled her hand back and smoothed his jacket gently. "I'm just going to lay down for a half an hour or so."

"All right." Gavin ducked his head and kissed her lips. Olivia kissed him back, letting her hand linger on his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you." He placed a kiss on her hand before laying it on her stomach. A thought seemed to cross his mind and he got up quickly. A second later, he returned, placing her cell phone on the bed beside her. "I'll check on you after my meeting."

Olivia gave him a half nod as he left the room. A moment later, she heard the elevator. She let her eyes close. The silence of the penthouse was soothing. Not that it was ever noisy, but today the quiet particularly blissful.

The next thing Olivia was conscious of was opening her eyes. She stared up at the muraled ceiling. She was no longer nauseous, and her eyes no longer hurt. Her head still hurt with a steady regularity, but it was no longer pulsing and throbbing like last night or earlier that morning.

_At least it's a start. _

Sitting up, Olivia glanced at the clock.

10:15

She'd been sleeping for a little over an hour. She was amazed at just how much better she felt. Almost like a normally function human being again.

_If only the damn headache would go away…._

Olivia sat up and took another drink of water. She debated two more Advil, and decided to wait another half hour. Glancing down, she frowned at the realization that for the second time in twenty-four hours, she'd fallen asleep in an insanely expensive dress.

Olivia shook her head. She needed another shower. And to change. And-.

Her phone began to ring beside her. The screen was lit up and flashing "Gavin". She clicked the answer button.

"Hello." She purred, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Gavin's response was a soft chuckle.

"Well, you sound much better."

"I feel much better, minus this damn headache." Olivia told him, getting off of the bed and starting towards the bathroom. "Although I wish you would stop letting me sleep in my clothes. The new rule is, if it cost over $300 it is not permitted in bed-unless it was made for that and will be coming off soon."

Gavin's made a sound of interest.

"Then that means if you come to bed wearing anything over $300 that was not made for bed, it has to come off anyway."

Olivia pretended to consider the subject for a minute as she leaned against the wall beside the shower.

"Well, yes, that sounds about right."

"Then I win either way."

"You always do." Olivia smiled.

"Are you going to stay home today?" Gavin changed the subject.

"I didn't have anything planned officially, but I think I'll call Jane and see if she's available for lunch. See if she wants to talk about what happened to her last night."

"It's a good idea." Gavin agreed. "She probably needs someone other than Henry to talk to."

"Sounds like it was a bad night all around." Olivia crossed over to the sink and began removing her jewelry. "I can't remember the last time I was this hung over."

"That would have to have been New Years, 2004. In Barbados." Gavin reminded her.

Olivia flinched at the memory. Those had been rough years. Sasha had been dead only a short time, and particularly at holidays she had made her way into her mother's memories. Olivia had found that not only had alcohol kept those memories away, it had given her something to keep focused on at social events and served as a way to ensure that she would fall into a dreamless sleep afterwards.

She had gone particularly overboard at the party, that fact she remembered clearly. The exact details between the hours of 8PM and 2AM were sketchy, but she remembered becoming sicker than she'd ever been in her life beginning at 4AM. For the rest of New Year's Day, Gavin had been forbidden from touching her, moving the bed or turning on lights.

Suddenly, Olivia froze. The memory spurred a question she hadn't bothered to ask herself. That New Years, Olivia herself was able to admit that she had overdone it, and been skirting close to alcohol poisoning. But Gavin had done little that day than agree to her wishes to be left alone before disappearing to play golf, tennis, or whatever else he had occupied himself all day before returning to order room service and make sure she ate something that evening.

So why all the concern today?

"Olivia? Are you still there?" Gavin's voice asked.

Olivia realized she'd been standing with the phone to her ear and heard nothing he'd asked.

"I'm sorry, darling. I got a text message and it cut you off. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were planning to do anything after lunch."

"No, I don't think I do." Olivia disliked the sudden unease that had settled over her. Had something else happened last night?

"I have to go." Gavin said. "But I'll check in on you after lunch."

"All right darling. Have a good rest of the morning."

"You too darling. I love you."

"I love you." Olivia clicked off the phone and frowned into the mirror. Idly, she picked at the tape holding the gauze over the area where Dr. Scott had taken blood. It had been on long enough. She yanked it off, wincing as it came free. She tossed it into the wastebasket and went to turn on the shower.

Gavin was used to Olivia drinking at parties. He always had been. He knew for a fact that she never scheduled anything particularly early the morning after parties so that she could sleep off the effects of a late night.

But today he was calling doctors and requesting blood work? That was odd….to say the least.

But then the answer struck her, and Olivia was shocked that it hadn't come earlier.

In past evenings, she had never fainted. Even that particularly nasty New Years, she had made it back to their hotel suite conscious. She had even instigated sex that she was fairly certain she had passed out during before they finished. She had never lost consciousness with a roomful of guests she was hosting.

That had to be Gavin's concern. It was the only logical reason.

Olivia was satisfied with that answer. She unzipped the blue silk dress she was wearing and frowned at its state. It would need dry cleaned again just to get the wrinkles out of it.

"No more naps in designer dresses." She told herself as she tested the water temperature before removing her undergarments and stepping into the streams of water.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I think this is the last chapter of this particular story. However, now that I have confirmation of Sasha's identity, I can start on the chapter story I've been planning out. So bear w/ me :-)

Also, for any of you Facebook users, please find the "Save 666 Park Avenue" page (sorry technology hates me tonight so I can't pull the direct link).

As always, thanks for reading!

I'm upping the rating to Teen for sexual content on this on. Nothing intense, but hey be warned.

The den was the only room in the penthouse which contained a television The 55" model was mounted on the wall to the right of the electric fireplace.

The longest part of the fuzzy white L-shaped sofa ran facing the windows, which looked out on the New York skyline. The smaller, shorter section ran parallel to that and faced the television.

Gavin had settled himself in his usual corner on the smaller section with the three remote controls-one for the television itself, one for the entertainment accessories and one to actually turn the thing on and off-on an end table beside him. Olivia was stretched full length beside him, her head resting on his lap.

Getting her to come in had been fairly easy. He'd indulged her roughly another fifteen minutes until he'd kissed her and suggested they go inside where it was warm. And surprisingly enough, she'd agreed. Maybe it was cold, tiredness or simply little desire to fight, but Gavin had accepted the victory.

Once inside, she'd seemed to revert back to herself.

"Do you want this put with the rest for the dry cleaners?" She'd asked, shrugging off his coat.

"Yes, please." Gavin smiled genuinely. She was focusing on something else, and that was good. Maybe she would take this entire mess better than he thought.

Olivia disappeared into the bedroom. Gavin poured them both a drink. Glancing at the clock, he was surprised to see it was only 10:57. It felt far later than that.

He met her in the hallway and pressed one of the glasses into her hand.

"I'm going to turn on the news." Olivia smiled. She was fairly used to his evening routine.

"All right darling." She kissed him gently and disappeared into the kitchen. Gavin had gone to the den alone. She'd joined him a few minutes later and settled herself into her current position.

Gavin stroked her side gently as he took a sip of scotch.

"Want your drink?" He asked. It was situated on the end table beside him. She hadn't shown much interest.

"No," Olivia rolled onto her back, looking up at him. "You should change the channel. You hate this network." Gavin shrugged.

"I'm getting used to it." Olivia made a face.

"No you aren't. You came to bed complaining about it Monday night." Gavin chuckled softly.

"I won't get upset. I promise."

"Famous last words." Olivia grumbled as she turned back over to face the TV. Her right arm moved to pillow under her head.

Gavin pulled her back against his stomach and held her to him. Olivia linked the fingers of her left hand through his.

He made a sound of irritation as the broadcast went to commercial. Olivia glanced up.

"Something wrong, darling?"

"No." He smiled, taking a drink. Olivia rolled her eyes and reached up to play her fingers over his cheek.

"I tried to tell you."

"Of course you did." Gavin met her half way as she leaned up and kissed him. He paused for a moment, brushing her hair back gently. "Are you feeling better?"

Olivia nodded and kissed him again.

"I'm fine."

"Good." Gavin nuzzled his forehead. Olivia settled back down and rested her hand on his knee.

He stroked her hair with his right hand, rubbing her hip gently. His attention was sucked back into the program. But as much as he hated to admit it, Olivia was exactly right about how much he hated this channel. The broadcasters seemed to be the least educated in the New York area. And the entire broadcast seemed to be set up intentionally set up to promote fear through the viewers-no matter what the situation.

"All right, I should have changed the channel." He shrugged, looking down at Olivia. Her eyes were closed. Her left arm had lost its resting place on his leg and fallen off the edge of the sofa. She was sleeping soundly.

Gavin's immediate reaction was to wake her. But then he thought better of it. A few minutes of natural sleep that she'd fallen into without having it brought on by chemicals or their after effects was the best thing for her. He'd wake her when the news went off.

Gavin spent the next twenty minutes smoothing Olivia's hair idly out of her face while wrapping it around his fingers. She was breathing deeply and Gavin was surprised she'd fallen so heavily asleep so quickly. But stress would do that for a person.

At 11:35, the news ended. Gavin flipped off the TV.

"Liv." He shifted her gently. "Wake up." Olivia didn't stir. Gavin eased her off of his lap as he stood up and let her rest on the sofa.

"Olivia. Hon."

"Mm?" Olivia's eyes opened partially. "What darling?"

"You've been sleeping. Go to bed."

"Five more minutes. Then I will." Olivia pulled her right arm under her head, settling into the fuzzy fabric.

Gavin knew that wasn't going to be close to true, but he let it go.

"All right." He kissed her forehead lightly.

Gavin wondered how much trouble he'd be in when Olivia came fully awake. But he didn't put too much thought into it as he reached the office. He picked up the pictures of the man now identified as Victor Shaw and spread them out on the desk.

The question now became how exactly did Shaw know so much about him? And what else might he know?

Gavin sat down at his desk and flipped on the computer. He began to lay the information out in a Word document to be discussed with his contact in the morning. He didn't want to forget anything.

Forty-five minutes later, he heard the sound of high heels on the tile floor.

"Gavin, did you really leave me sleeping on the sofa?" Olivia appeared in the doorway, folding her arms across her breasts. Gavin shrugged.

"I tried to wake you up. You were having none of it."

"So you left me asleep on the couch? What was my rule this morning about falling asleep in clothes?"

Gavin pretended to think for a moment, and then shook his head.

"You know, I don't think I can remember."

Olivia rolled her eyes and crossed to lean against the side of his desk. She held out her hand to him.

"Come on, let's go to bed. I'll remind you there."

"You took a 45 minute nap and you want to go back to bed?" Gavin raised an eyebrow, his brain suddenly taking in a variety of possibilities he could only hope were on the table. "How are you still tired?"

Olivia's smirk confirmed his suspicion.

"Darling, I am anything but tired." Gavin rose and faced her, one of his hands coming to rest lightly on her hip.

"What did you have in mind then?" Olivia reached out and unbuttoned the front of his vest. He let her slip it off. She laid it on the edge of the desk before reaching up and removing his tie. She neatly folded it up and laid it on top of the vest before leaning in to kiss him slowly. Gavin drew back and smiled.

"I'm intrigued." He started to move passed her, pulling her towards the doorway but Olivia held firm and shook her head.

"Shut down your computer." Now Gavin was momentarily confused.

"Why?"

"Because I can tell you what's going to happen."

"And just what is going to happen?" Gavin looked at her expectantly. Olivia pressed the palms of her hands flat to his chest and kissed him. Her tongue slid against his in one of the most sensual kisses he'd felt from her in a long time. He was instantly disappointed when her lips left his.

"We are going to make love, and it will be incredible. And then I will fall asleep, and wake up an hour later with you gone back to work." She raised an eyebrow knowingly.

Gavin chuckled softly. He couldn't deny she was most likely right. He turned obediently and went back to the desk. He saved the documents still up on the screen, then clicked the shut down button.

"Happy?" He asked, as the screen went black. Olivia smiled.

"Mostly." Gavin turned back to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her backwards until her back pressed against the wall. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his body.

"Now, my dear," he whispered against her lips, "the question of the night becomes what are you wearing under this dress?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Olivia kissed him slowly. Gavin's left hand slid down and found the edge of her skirt and began dragging it up her thigh. Olivia gasped softly. Gavin chuckled.

"Now the question of the night becomes will I find out in our bed, or against the wall?" His lips found the pulse point in her throat, kissing it lightly. "You have one minute to decide or I'll make the decision."

Olivia was too distracted to think. Gavin's hand was pressed against her thigh and his lips against her throat. She turned her head, pressing against him and felt his smirk against her skin.

"You're running out of time. If you don't chose, the answer will be here." His fingers dug into the skin of her thigh.

Olivia turned her head and this time, succeeded in distracting Gavin herself with a long kiss. It didn't stop his hands from beginning to paw at her clothing. She broke the kiss with a quick twist of her head.

"Bed." She answered, enjoying the sound of annoyance he made. "I'm in the mood for something more….sensual."

Gavin took a step back and then scooped his wife into his arms. He held her deliciously close for a moment. Olivia clung to him, pressing tightly into his chest. He kissed her quickly before crossing the penthouse to the master bedroom.


End file.
